


jealousy

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Feelings, M/M, Realization, They talk a lot, the vlog (i know dream wasnt there idc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: George, Dream and Wilbur meet up, but George acts weird. As the day comes to an end, Dream asks him what's wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: For The Good Children Of God [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Kudos: 45





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for @lyssi_lys on Wattpad. (I have no idea how to put links on words so take this: https://www.wattpad.com/user/lyssi_lys )

**\- george's pov -**

They waved a final goodbye to Wilbur and watched him walk away over the beach, up towards the buildings of the city and finally disappear between them. Silence settled over them, but a comfortable and familiar one. It was the same type of silence they sometimes had together in a call, when it was just them, Dream and George, enjoying the other's presence while working on one thing or the other.   
The day had been loud and long, so George quite enjoyed the silence until Dream broke it. 

"Are you okay, George? You acted off, today." 

"What? I did not.", George scoffed, keeping his eyes trained on the water.   
Of course he did. Even he himself noticed that he was acting weird, even unreasonable at times, but how it is in such situations he couldn't remember how to behave "normal". 

"Did you not... did you expect our first meetup to be different?", Dream asked, quietly. 

George immediately figured out where that came from, knowing how insecure his friend was about meeting up in real life, without a securing screen between them. 

"No, Dream! It was perfect, everything's fine, you're fine. I mean-" Struggling with his words, George tried to rephrase. "It's not your fault." 

To be honest, it kind of was, but he wasn't about to tell Dream that. Apparently this was enough to lift the American's spirits and have him smirk at George again. 

"So you admit that something's wrong, it's just not my fault?" 

The Brit gave a long-suffering sigh at that. There really was no use in trying to lie to Dream. 

"Okay, yes, not everything's perfectly fine and I don't want to talk about it." He huffed, hoping his friend would just let it go. 

"Did you not want to meet up with Wilbur?" 

So much for letting it go, then. George grimaced, face turned away so Dream wouldn't see, and hesitated. It wasn't true but Dream's guess still came scarily close. 

"No, that's not it. Wilbur's a very nice guy." 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Dream nod, blond hair bobbing up and down. 

"Yeah, he's really cool, isn't he?" The American laughed a bit. "I still can't quite believe I actually met you two." 

George made a vaguely affirmative sound although his mind was still stuck on the first sentence. Dream was obviously right, Wilbur was cool, and chill, and funny, and pretty, and every other adjective Dream had thrown at him over the course of the day, but that didn't stop George's fists from tightening, his jaw from clenching and his gut from twisting. Just because it was true didn't mean it was less painful to hear Dream compliment Wilbut yet another time.   
A touch snapped him out of it. George whipped his head around at Dream's gentle hand on his tense shoulders. 

"What's wrong?" 

His voice was soft and George saw a small smile on his lips when he looked over, but there was no trace of mockery in his tone. The Brit clenched his jaw, lips a thin line, and just shrugged. He didn't trust his voice to not reveal his emotional status (which was a confusing mix of anger, disappointment and some other things he'd rather not look into). 

"Come on, George, talk to me. Just pretend we're in a call, not face to face. It's no different!" 

George puffed his cheeks and leaned back, lying down on the damp, warm sand and staring up at the slowly darkening sky. Dream gave him time, not pushing, until George decided, screw it. 

"You were flirting with Wilbur." 

It came out way more whiny and accusing than he wanted and George felt his face heat up immediately. 

"Wait, what?" Dream had turned around to look at him, a grin on his face and a laugh in his words. "That's the problem? I also flirt with you and Sapnap and a bunch of other people! It's just for fun." 

The brunette groaned, throwing one arm over his face to try and hide the blush he knew had spread all over his cheeks. 

"They don't flirt back!", he argued. And flirted back Wilbur had, very heavily even. George did not know the other Brit that well, but good enough to not read too much into it, Wilbur was just as much of a flirty guy as Dream. After all it was him who asked Dream on a "date" and he had initiated their flirting often enough.   
The playful banter between the two taller men still bugged George to no end. 

Dream was not impressed. "Sapnap does." 

"That's different." George hesitated, trying to get his point across without saying too much. 

"Why?" 

Dream's genuine, soft voice made George's heart jump. As much of a crackhead as Dream could be, when things got serious and his friends needed him, he was the kindest and most considerate person George had ever met. 

"Because it's Sapnap! You and him have been friends for forever, you're like brothers. I know it's all jokes between you two." 

"But you don't know between Wilbur and I? Because I can assure it's only jokes." 

"I know. I mean, my brain knows, but my heart still gets-" George broke off, not daring to finish the sentence. Jealous, he wanted to say, I'm jealous, but he couldn't admit it. He had no right to be jealous after all. 

Dream chuckled lightly and voiced his exact thoughts. "You're jealous, aren't you?" 

George bit back the urge to deny it immediately and instead opted for turning his head away from Dream in a futile attempt to hide that he was as blushing deeply enough to pass as a tomato. 

"Why, though?" Dream's voice was still light, amused, but with no malice in it. 

"I don't know…", George mumbled. 

It was the truth, too. He wasn't good at dealing with feelings, neither his own nor of others, so while he got upset over Dream flirting with someone occasionally (never when it was with Sapnap and never as much as today) he avoided thinking too much about the why.   
If he would be honest to himself, he'd know why the jealousy happened, why his stomach tingled and his cheeks flushed whenever Dream flirted with him, why he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on call with Dream (something he wouldn't do with anyone else, too anxious about his actions when he wasn't conscious enough to control himself, that's why he also hated to get drunk). Since he avoided being honest to himself if it involved dealing with complicated feelings, George did not know. 

The beach fell silent after that, save the constant, soothing sound of waves crashing on the sand and the sounds of the city in their back, muffled by distance and buildings. The sun had almost sunk beneath the horizon, the last streaks of light flashing from behind the houses on their left. It wasn't cold though and George would have felt content, even happy, lying on the beach with Dream right beside him, finally and actually here, but his anxiety didn't allow him to relax. The silence between them felt heavy, tense, like the first call after they had a fight. 

And then Dream spoke the next sentence, just a couple of words said in the same lighthearted, casual tone like he was making a remark about the weather. 

"Well, maybe you like me. More than a friend, I mean." 

George nearly fainted on the spot. He froze, unable to move, and his brain shut down. He wasn't sure he was still breathing.   
For a time that felt like hours but was probably only seconds, the only thing he could hear was his own heart, beating loud and frantic in his ears, drowning out every coherent thought. Then his basic brain functions came back and he choked out a "What?!", voice shrill in panic.   
Sure, Dream had teased him before, had tried to make him say "I love you", flirted with him, but this was different. Although Dream's tone didn't do it justice, their conversation was serious and they both knew it and treated it as such. Meaning, no lying, no pranks, no thoughtless jokes.  
Dream was serious. He meant what he said. And what made it even worse was George was unable to shut off the accusation on spot. He wanted to, wanted to laugh and say "No" and believe it, but he couldn't. Because they didn't lie to each other and he didn't believe in No. 

Dream seemed to interpret his panicked silence in his own way. "It's okay if you do, you know? I don't mind, I'd feel rather flattered." 

George nearly short-circuited again at that, barely managing to keep himself together. Throwing away his dignity and deciding not to care he was still blushing like a high schooler talking to their crush he sat up abruptly, staring at Dream wide-eyed. 

"You… wHAT?" 

Dream had the audacity to chuckle. George fully expected to wake up every second and find out this entire day had been a mere dream, not quite believing this ridiculous situation was real. He sat on the beach, gaping at his (maybe more than?) best friend in utter disbelief as said friend was laughing at him after suggesting he liked him. It felt like a poorly written love story. 

"I don't know, I'm just thinking out loud. It's true, though.", Dream replied to George's rather embarrassing cry. "I think you're cute, too." 

George just continued to stare at the American. He was absolutely baffled, how could Dream, how could anyone, just say things like that without batting an eye? He would die from embarrassment and nervousness. But then he noticed the faint shadow on Dream's cheeks, tinting his already suntanned skin even darker, and he realised Dream was blushing. For some reason, George felt something shift inside him at that realization. Despite acting nonchalant and careless, his words obviously meant something more than jokes to Dream. 

"You know…" His mouth was forming the words without his influence, he had no idea what he was about to say, like he was watching from the outside. His voice sounded almost normal, surprisingly steady and with just a hint of disbelief in it. "You might actually be right." 

"I… am?" 

In a stark contrast to before, Dream's voice was now soft, almost… uncertain? It definitely lacked some of the confidence George was so astonished by earlier. He rubbed his hands over his flushed face, sighing heavily. 

"I'm not sure. I… I was jealous of Wilbur, and-" He threw all his reservations to the wind. "And sometimes of other people when you were flirting with them. And when you were flirting with me, I always got nervous and didn't know how to react and I never knew how serious you were and-" 

"Hey." Dream's gentle voice interrupted George's rambling. "Calm down. It's fine. I'm not sure how I feel about you, either, but I'm pretty sure I could seriously like you if I tried." 

"... Huh?" 

George was unable to express his confusion any more eloquently, because what? Dream, with his addicting laugh, his quick and creative mind, his charming personality with the even more adorable caring side and more people lying by his feet than George could count, liked him? For a moment, George felt like he was floating, high on serotonin, before the second part of the sentence clicked and sent him crashing down to the ground. 

"W-wait! What do you mean, 'if you tried'?" 

He heard his own voice waver uncertainly, but shit, that hurt. Did Dream really believe that George was so unlovable he had to try to like him? That he was the one making an effort and George better thank him for putting up with him? 

Dream cringed at his own words and held up a hand in a placating manner, trying to soothe George. "No! That sounded really bad, I didn't mean it like that!" 

George raised his chin and straightened his back, bracing himself against Dream's words like against a physical punch. "Like what?" 

Anger was bubbling up inside the brunette but for now confusion had the upper hand, stopping him from lashing out or doing more regrettable things. Because being that much of an asshole did not seem like the Dream he knew. So he let the other speak. 

"Not in a bad way, I just… worded that very poorly."   
Dream spoke hastily, face apologetic, and physically flinched at the Brit's muttered "Very poorly indeed!".   
"What I really meant is that I can't allow myself to get too attached to friends of mine, can't let feelings happen because what if I ruin everything? Again?" Dream's voice rose in pitch, and George could see hurt in his wide eyes and fear in the tense line of his shoulders. "I couldn't let myself love you because I can't lose you, George!" 

George blinked, swallowed, unsure of what to say. Dream seemed so vulnerable, he had dropped his shiny mask of nonchalance and looked at George with raw feelings in his gaze, fear and hurt pooling together and almost drowning out the slim shimmer of hope. George wasn't used to seeing him that way. Although Dream was younger he usually was the more stable out of them (he worked well under pressure, was emotionally balanced, and didn't let himself be dragged down by small things) whereas George was more emotional. But now he could watch Dream fall apart and it scared him to the bone. 

When he didn't say anything, Dream continued, eyes still glued to the other's to not miss any of his reactions. He could probably see his own fear mirrored in George's eyes, the brunette thought. 

"But now you're saying you like me and suddenly I'm allowed to feel, I'm just not sure if I do. I'm so used to shutting off every spark of too much affection, I don't even know what I feel anymore." 

At a loss for words (he had never been good with feelings and / or words) George let his actions speak, getting up on his knees and leaning over to embrace Dream and hold him close. He buried his face in the crook of Dream's neck and felt arms grip the back of his shirt in response, blonde hair tickling his ear. Dream wasn't shaking or crying but George could feel the tension fall away from the taller as he drew in a deep breath. 

"You're okay.", he muttered quietly against Dream's skin. He wasn't entirely sure how he went from confessing some sort of feelings for his best friend to comforting said friend while he had an emotional breakdown. At some point, Dream pulled away and George let him, returning to a sitting position but this time close enough to feel Dream's shoulder brush against his. The contact felt comforting and when the younger leaned more into him, George didn't complain. 

For once it seemed like Dream didn't know what to say, so George started: "We can just try, you know?" 

"Try what?" 

"Us. We can just see what we like and figure it out from there, what do you think?" 

The smile returned to Dream's features, brightening up his face and eyes. "I think I'd like that, Georgie." 

George scoffed. "Okay, first off, no pet names." 

Dream just laughed at him and George couldn't help but grin, both in joy and relief, because he shared his feelings with another person and wasn't disappointed or pushed away for once.   
Also, happy Dream was his favorite thing to look at. Still grinning, George's gaze ghosted over Dream's face. He observed him with the same urgency he felt when they first met eye to eye, taking in the colour of every inch of warm skin, the way every strand of blonde hair waved in the salty sea breeze, the constellation of the freckles spotting his cheeks and nose, the curve of his jaw and eyebrows and lips when he smirked, the spark in his bright eyes. He absorbed every detail and tucked it away in some secure corner of his memory, to keep it to himself and never forget, in the irrational fear that, after this, Dream would slip away from his grasp and become a faceless voice again. But George didn't want to go back to as things were before, with him and Dream on opposite sides of an ocean, separated by distance and screens and being just friends. He desperately wanted to move forward, he didn't know how and where and he didn't care either, he knew by heart they would make it work, somehow, just them, Dream and George. 


End file.
